1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to passive sonar systems, and particularly to a transducer array for use in such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater vehicles such as submarines generally radiate a wide spectrum of noise due to propulsion machinery, propeller motion, turbulence, control apparatus and life support systems, by way of example.
Passive sonar systems are designed to respond to this generated noise so that appropriate action may be taken. In one proposed system, a passive sonar arrangement is mounted on a torpedo which falls vertically through the water column while listening for one or more particular frequencies and broad band noise which are known to be generated by the submarine.
The transducer array used with such passive sonar must be designed to discriminate against surface noise and to provide an indication of a target's bearing. In addition, the transducer array must be able to withstand high hydrostatic pressures which may be encountered. The transducer assembly of the present invention meets these desired objectives.